Karamel a drunken night stand
by Supergirl3126
Summary: What happens when Kara Danvers meet a alien bartender while drowning her sorrows


Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or DC

Karamel A Drunken Night (one Shot)

Well that didn't go to plan I thought as I sat in an alien bar with my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie. I was drowning my sorrows the loved up couple in front of me looking more happy then ever. Don't get me wrong I love seeing Alex happy I'm pleased she found Maggie. It's just reminding me of the shambles of a love life I have.

Yesterday I was supposed to be having my first date with James that was brought to a sudden end when the venture that was being launched crashed. I really like James of course I do but after our date was interrupted I don't know something seemed to change I knew we were better off friends. So here I am feeling like the third wheel.

I got up heading towards the bar Alex and Maggie didn't even realize I had got up they were so wrapped up in each other. I get to the bar the bartender steps in front of me behind of me.

"What can I get you beautiful?" the bartender asked.

"Aldebaran rum please," I said.

"One Aldebaran rum coming right up," he said back. "What's a pretty women like you doing here alone and looking so sad."

"Its complicated," I answered.

"Well I get off in five minutes I will buy you as many drinks as you like," he offered.

"…You know what I will take you up on that offer," I smile. Ten minutes later I am sat in one of the booths with the mystery bartender.

"I'm I going to get to know your name. Or will I have to just call you pretty," he ask with cheeky smile.

"Will I get to know your name or will I just call you the flirty bartender?" I flirt back I don't know why am flirting it must be the drink talking.

"I'm Mon El the former prince of Daxam," he replied making me raise my eyebrow.

"I thought every one had died on Daxam when krypton was destroyed," I said.

"How do you know so much about Daxam and Krypton," Mon El asked looking confused.

"I'm Kara zor-el of Krypton," I said making him looking at me shocked.

"You're Supergirl," Mon El asked.

"I don't feel so super today," I sighed.

"Why what happened?" Mon El asked me.

"My boyfriend and I broke up," I sighed again.

"How could anyone not want to be with you?" he asked with confused look on his face. I have heard the prince of Daxam was a frat boy but he didn't seem like it. He seemed so caring.

"Mmm it not that he didn't want to be with me it's difficult to explain," I said.

"I have all night and we have drink talk if you want," Mon El said filling our glass up with the bottle he brought over to the table.

"I never really had a successful relationship. I'm always too busy our first date was supposed to be last night but I had to go be Supergirl. Don't get me wrong I love being Supergirl it just doesn't do anything for my love life when my dates get cut short," I babbled. I'm such a lightweight when it comes to drinking. I tend to babble when am drunk.

"It must be ruff," he smiled at me. "Any change you guys can work it out."

"No we are best off friends," I told him.

"Am sure every thing will work out in the end," he reassured me.

We sat talking for a while longer. I'm definitely starting to feel the effects of the drink as humans would say I'm feeling a bit merry. Alex and Maggie left about ten minutes ago. The bar is closing soon.

"Can I interest you in a night cap we can finish this bottle up to my flat?" Mon El asked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Daxamite," I giggled.

"Of course not Kryptonian," he laughed back. I nod he leads me up the stairs to his little flat. The rest of the night was a drunken blur.

I woke up the morning opening my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. I lay on my side I could see my clothes plus other clothes on the floor. The feeling of dread went though me. I turned over to see Mon El still fast asleep I hope. I quickly get up zooming for my clothes. I don't regret whatever happened last night its just I'm not used to these kind of situations. I quickly leave the alien bar. My head is spinning with the after effects of the drink from last night. I get back to my apartment I fly though the window to see Alex sitting on the couch.

"You dirty stop out. Get lucky did you?" Alex teased turning around to face me.

"No no of course not," I lied.

"Is that why most of your clothes are all wrong and your hair is a mess?" Alex laughed I sat down beside her my head in my hands.

"I think I drank to much last night," I said.

"I can see that," Alex laughed I turn to give her death stare. "Doing the walk of shame."

"I flew actually," I try to joke.

"So what happened?" Alex asked. "One minute you were with me and Maggie then you were gone."

"Do you remember the bartender from the alien bar?" I asked.

"The hot one?" Alex asked.

"You're gay and have a girlfriend remember," I said. "But yes the hot one."

"Ohh I remember and I love her very much but he is hot," Alex laughed. "You defiantly must of thought he was hot."

"We got talking he was a great he was listening to my problems. The bar was closing. I noticed you and Maggie had already gone he asked I wanted to go to his flat to finish the bottle. And one thing lead to another," I said.

"Do you regret it?" Alex asked moving along the couch and put her arm around me.

"No I don't regret it," I said shaking my head getting up walking over to get some water. "I'm going to get showered and changed."

"My little sister having a one night stand who would of thought," Alex joked "Maybe it wont stay a one night stand."

I smiled at Alex walking into my bedroom. Thinking of what she said about it may not just be a onetime thing. I showered and changed. I'm just about finish when I hear a knock on the door followed by Alex shouting she will get it.

"Kara there is some one at the door for you!" Alex shouted I walk out to see Mon El standing at the door. "I will see you at work Kara," Alex said smiling at me then at Mon El as she leaves shutting the door behind her.

"Hi you left this and your glasses at mine," Mon El said hold up my bag and my glasses.

"Hi yes thank you I was just looking for my glasses," I said as I walk over taking the bag and glasses off him.

"Take a seat. Tea, coffee?" I asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Coffee please," he replied as he took a seat on the sofa looking over at me. I looked up giving him a smile I could tell he wanted to talk about the night before.

"So about last night," I said starting the conversation off.

"Yes last night I was surprised to wake up and you were gone," Mon el said trying to laugh it off.

"Yes I don't normally get myself into this kind of thing," I said walking over and handing him the cup taking a seat on a chair. "Actually I have never got myself into this kind of thing."

"Do you regret it?" Mon El asked.

"No I don't," I said. "I just didn't now what to do I have never been in situation."

"It's okay I understand does that mean I can do this?" Mon El asked as he came over to the chair I was sat on making me look up to see him standing over me he leaned down. He kissed me I didn't pull away the kiss got deeper.

This was turning out to be a good morning…


End file.
